Ai Love You
by DeadXombie
Summary: What happens when Gaara runs into Lee on a rainy night in konoha? Lemon


It had been raining in Konoha that day. The redheaded Kazekage had been in the village, and while he was there, he wanted to visit his friend, Rock Lee.

While Kankouro and Temari were sleeping in the hotel they stayed in, Gaara escaped and went outside in the rain. The rain had felt nice against his pale skin, but made his Kazekage robes to heavy. But he would have to endure it for a while longer.

"Oh, Gaara-sama! I did not know that you were going to be in Konoha so soon!" The voice that Gaara had longed to hear. Then he felt a bandaged hand on his shoulder. The hand turned him around, so Gaara was now facing Lee.

"You should not be out in this weather, Gaara-sama! You will get sick!" Lee looked at Gaara, with worry in his eyes. Gaara shook his head at the Jounin.

"It never rains in Suna. It feels nice to be out in the rain...after being in the desert for a few months."

"Ahhh...I see now, Gaara-sama. Would you like to walk with me?" Lee held his hand out to Gaara, making him blush a little. _He wants to touch me? No one has ever wanted to touch me... Except for Lee..._

"Yes, please."

They wandered through the streets, through several parks, and even through the forest.

"Gaara-sama...How come you did not kill me?" The green beast asked the redhead. Gaara frowned and looked Lee in the eyes.

"I could never bring myself too...And it wasn't me who wanted you dead...It was Shukaku." Lee gave Gaara a puzzled look.

"Why did Shukaku want me dead?" Gaara blushed. He didn't want to tell Lee about his feelings...Did he?

"Well..." Gaara couldn't believe that he was going to tell him. "He wanted you dead because..." Tears whelled up in the corner of Gaara's eyes. Lee whipped the tears away with his thumb. Gaara blushed, then finished his sentence.

"I think that I'm in love with you, Lee." Lee blushed, then asked.

"Why do you _think_ that you love me, Gaara-sama?"

"Well...Whenever I am around you, I get this warm, tingly feeling in my chest. It feels wierd. I also tend to think about you a lot..." Lee smiled at the Kazekage.

"I feel the same way, Gaara-sama..." Gaara smiled, the got an angry look.

"You can stop calling me 'Sama'...I'm no different than I was before..." Lee smiled and kissed Gaara's tattoo.

"'Ai*'...Why did you chose that?" Gaara frowned and leaned into Lee's chest.

"Because everyone _hated_ me. They all wanted me _dead._ That's why I killed people. The only friend I had was Shukaku. My own father wanted me dead... That's why I didn't kill you when Gai stepped between me... I had wished that someone would love my that much..." Without noticing, Gaara began sobbing into Lee's chest. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's slender shoulders, and began shushing him.

"It is okay, Gaara...It is...It is okay, I am here for you..."

"See! That's why I feel this way about you, Lee. You are so kind and gentle to me even though I have done so many terrible things to you. You love me for who I am..." Gaara's knees gave in, causing him to fall to the ground. Lee knelt down in front of Gaara, hugging him.

"Yes, you have done many terrible things to me when we were younger. But they do not stop me from loving you, Gaara. The minute I saw you, I knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives."

"B...But...Lee..." Gaara had been silenced by Lee's tanned lips against his own, quivering lips. Gaara blushed deeply, not knowing what to do. Then he felt Lee's lips open a little bit. Gaara just followed Lee, and slightly parted his lips as well. Then Lee began tracing Gaara's bottom lip with his tounge. Gaara jerked his body away from Lee.

"Gaara, I am so sorry! I did not mean to scare you like that!" Gaara looked at Lee with fear and curiousity in his eyes.

"What...was that...Lee?" Lee blushed. Gaara asked again. "What were you doing, Lee?"

"Ummmm...well...That was a 'french kiss'. It is when you kiss...with your tounge..." Gaara nodded.

"And you wanted to french kiss me?" Lee nodded his flushed face. Gaara smiled at Lee as he placed his hand against his chest.

"Then I want to try it. I've seen Temari and Shikamaru do it...I think..." Lee nodded as he brought his bandaged hand to the back of Gaara's neck.

"Let me know if you want to stop..." and with that, Lee enclosed his mouth with Gaara's. Gaara moaned against Lee's lips as his tounge traced his bottom lip once more. Gaara opened his lips a little bit, but enough for Lee to slid his tounge into his mouth. Gaara grabbed Lee's shoulders and held the leaf shinobi close to his body. Lee moved his hands to his vest and pulled the zipper down. Gaara pushed the heavy material off of Lee's shoulders. Lee pulled back from Gaara and gasped loudly, gulping down mouthfuls of air. So did Gaara. There was a temporary silence, other that thier breathing. Finally, Gaara broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Lee looked at the sand Kage.

"Whatever do you mean, Gaara?" Gaara pointed down to the leaf jounin's groin. Lee squealed and pressed his hands over the large bulge in his pants.

"So...?" Lee blushed deeply as Gaara continued to look at his groinial area. "What's wrong with it?"

"Ummmmm...I...er...I..."

"Well?"

"Ummm...w-when...a man gets...well...sexually excited...thier...um..." Lee sighed, this was very difficult to explain.

"H-how about I just...show you..." Gaara blushed a little but nodded. Lee slowly pushed down his pants, revieling his fully aroused member. Gaara blushed while he studied it closely.

"So...does it hurt?" Lee nodded.

"After a while...it tends to become painful..."

"And how do you get rid of it?" Lee blushed.

"You...do not know anything about this...Do you, Gaara?" Gaara shook his head.

"Will it hurt if I touch it?" Gaara asked as he brushed his fingertips along Lee's pulsing manhood, causing Lee to harshly gasp. Gaara pulled his fingers back instantly.

"How does it get so hard like that?" Lee panted as he looked into Gaara's eyes.

"Blood fills up the internal tissues, making it hard..." Gaara shrugged.

"I think Kankouro told me about this before...But I think your better at explaining..." Lee nodded, then winced in pain.

"L-Lee! Are you okay?"

"Y...Yeah...as I said before...it get sore after a while..." Gaara nodded, then noticed fluids slowly trickle out of the tip of Lee's arousment.

"L-Lee!" Lee groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

"God damnit! Why am I pre-cumming?" Gaara cocked his head to one side.

"What's pre-cumming?" Lee sighed.

"It is used for when you want to make love to your partner...Some times, thier insides are really dry...pre-cum helps with that problem..."

"Is it edible?" Lee blushed deeply.

"Ummm...y-yeah...but...w-why?" Gaara leaned his head over and licked the sensitive head of Lee's dick. Lee moaned loudly, grabbing Gaara's hair. Gaara moaned, enclosing his mouth over the head. Lee almost screamed, thrusting into Gaara's mouth. Gaara sucked Lee untill he felt warm, salty fluids drizzle down his throught.

"Mmmmmm...Lee...you...taste good..."

"Gaara...I want you to feel good as well..." Gaara quickly removed his Kage robe, revieling his naked flesh.

"G-gaara!"

"It...was hot out earlier...And these robes tend to get really muggy..." Lee almost came, looking at Gaara's beautiful skin. Finding only a few scars on his body, Lee kissed each one of them, making Gaara purr. Gaara felt an insanely intense warmth within his stomach. Lee looked down at Gaara and blushed. Gaara had no clue at what Lee was looking at, so he looked down and saw that _he_ was having the same problem as Lee.

"Hmmmm...Gaara...Baby, you are beautiful..." Gaara blushed as Lee bent his head down and kissed Gaara's length. Gaara moaned out when Lee began to lick up and down his shaft.

"Lee...Ahhhnnnnn, Lee-koi*! More, please more!" Lee grabed Gaara's hand and made his fingers wrap around his cock. Then he moved Gaara's hand up and down against his dick. Lee moaned, sending sparkwaves of pleasure up Gaara's whole body.

"Lee-koi...like...this?" Gaara asked as he began pumping Lee harder than what he had showed him. Lee only moaned in response.

"Ooooohhhhh...Lee-koi...suck harder...please..." Lee sucked Gaara as he massaged the base of his member and his scrotum, causing Gaara to cry out in bliss.

"Lee-koi...oh god...Lee~..." A jolt of electric pleasure rushed throughout Gaara's body. "LEEEEEEEE!"

Lee moaned as Gaara came into his mouth, only to have himself cum into Gaara's hand not to long after.

"...Lee...that was amazing..." Lee nodded as he laid his head on Gaara's lap. Gaara giggled as he pet Lee's head with his clean hand. Then he licked Lee's cum off of his other hand.

"Mmmmmmmmm..."

"Gaara...I should get you out of here...Someone may see us..."

"Hmmm? Like who?..."

"Well...Gai-sensei tends to walk at night when he can not sleep...And he has been having Insomnia lately..." Gaara nodded. Lee got up and lifted his pants up. Gaara kissed Lee's leg. Lee smiled as he picked Gaara up. Then he grabed his jounin vest and Gaara's robes.

"Hold on, Gaara. I am going to run at full speed." and with that, Lee ran as fast as he could, Gaara clinging to him...On that rainy night in Konoha...

Ai Love You Chapter 1

~End~

-**A/N: Hiiiii everyone...I DID IT! I STARTED MY FIRST LEEGAA FANFIC!*pat on the back!* Rock-Lees-Lotus, plz do not think that I have betrayed you and our bitches...I was just getting bored with GaiLee and GaiOC...Dont kill me R-L-L! ...You guys give me ideas for future chapters...cuz i ain't writing untill my brain starts to function again...which will be ina while...So R&R! Sorry if Ch.1 is too lemony...X'( *= Ai & Koi mean love. Ai is the kanji and koi is how you say it... I apologize for any spelling errors...I'm stuck with wordpad :'( I LUV U ALL! HAVE a nice summah!**


End file.
